A Taangy kind of story
by hogwartsRULEZ
Summary: First chappie starts out sappy but this story will develop into Taang, please review and ignore the shitty summary. Takes place after defeating Ozai a few years later.


"Well?" I asked getting irritated.

"Katara and I are dating" Aang said looking nervous and preparing for violence.

Toph's eyes widened for a moment before putting on her neutral face. _Fucking excellent how did I know he was about to say that. _

"Kay, so?" _So far so good no voice cracking._

"Well, um, we just thought we'd let everyone know so uh… yeah" Katara said quickly and dumbly biting her lip.

"Okay well I'm hungry so I'm gonna catch you guys later" I said turning around to walk away.

"Hey Toph?" Katara called, making me turn back around and look into those concerned blue orbs of hers.

"Yeah?" Trying to remain casual

"Are you okay?"

_Done._ Right then and there she noticed my unseeing eyes welling up with glossy silent tears. I turned back around.

"Yeah, I'm fine" My voice cracked and I speed-walked away.

I ran as fast as I could into the town (Author's note: Btw they we're in Ba sing Se for some, important thingy that takes place after Aang defeats Ozai.) I kept running until I came to in abandoned ally and curled up in a fetal position against the wall.

_Stop crying you, baby, why do you even care? He doesn't like you and never will. That bitch STOLE him from you._

**Don't talk about Katara like that.**

_It's true, he's probably better off without you anyways._

**No Katara never knew it would hurt me, she's not a bad person.**

_But you are. I mean at least compared to her._

I didn't try and reason with that, because I knew it was true. Upon hearing my inner battle, those familiar footsteps were coming in my direction. The water tribe girl had spotted me and ran over in my direction.

"Toph?" She asked her hand on my shoulder.

"Oh hey Katara, *Fake yawn* What time is it?" I asked once again putting on my mask of neutrality.

"Are you okay?" She asked for the second time that day her sweet voice making a jab at my heart.

"Yeah, whatever I'm fine. What time is it?" I waved a dismissive hand to drop the subject and distract my heavy heart.

"If you're okay than why are you here alone, with red eyes?"

"Allergies"

"Toph, what the hell?" She yelled "Everyone tries to help you here and talk to you but you won't even tell them what's wrong! You try and be this strong person but you're not if you do this. I don't understand why you bottle this all up. You can be strong and tell people what's wrong at the same time!" She finished looking at me with hollow eyes. There was a moment of utter silence, before I broke down I covered my hands with my face. And while talking to Katara I let all my walls down, all the barriers I had to protect me from getting hurt, all that from when I was young and lonely.

"I t-thought that h-he liked me. We had fun together and he made m-mme feel special and different. I always figured he liked you since you're perfect and I'm a tomboy piece of work." I finished. Katara was hugging me and she pulled out my bun running her fingers through my hair like a big sister.

"Why can't I just like a boy?" (Anyone who got that reference gets a cookie)

"Thank you" Katara said

"For what?"

"For letting me in, and trusting me enough to be yourself around me" She said with a sad smile.

"I didn't know you liked him" She added.

"I just found out this myself" I said. I had my head in Katara's lap and she was humming to me.

"My grandma used to this when I was little" I said continuing on "One day though, she wouldn't visit anymore, no letters, no present, nothing, just gone. Well, I grew up and figured out she died obviously, but she was the only one that listened to me or let my take care of myself, so I was all alone again." I finished. Katara looked at me eyes glossing up.

"My mom used to do this too" Katara said. "You know everyone here cares about you right? Me, Sokka, Aang, Zuko. Everyone. If anything happened to you Toph we'd be devastated. You're part of the group and we all love y—"

"I know why Aang likes you" I cut her off "You've got such a big heart Katara, you're a good person and so is Aang and you deserve him." I said.

"And you're the strongest most beautiful person, I've ever met" Katara said.

We hugged and just stayed like that for a while, with my brand new water tribe sister.

"If I ever had a sister I'd wish it was you"


End file.
